Los cambios del corazón
by Anna Maya
Summary: Yoh Asakura ha muerto en un accidente... Y la Kyouyama esta destrozada, Hao Asakura ha retornado de la muerte ¿Podrá la rubia seguir su camino sin mirar atrás? CAP 6 UP! LAMENTO LA DEMORA
1. Recuerdos

**Los cambios del corazón.**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.**

Parecía un día normal, de verdad lo parecía. El cielo despejado, las aves entonando bellas canciones, si parecía un día perfecto pero…

-Anna, lo grandes espíritus me han pedido que vaya a Norteamérica- Habló por fin Yoh Asakura.

-Yo voy contigo, no me puedes dejar aquí- Dijo con el seño fruncido Anna.

-Lo siento pero han dado la orden de que tengo que ir solo- Dicho esto Yoh salió de la mansión, dejando a Anna sola.

-Cuídate mucho Yoh- Susurró la chica.

Pero de pronto esa escena se repetía una y otra vez hasta que la chica despertó. Kyouyama se encontraba acostada en un futon más grande de lo normal, se sentó sobre este, estaba sudando y las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-Y-Yoh…- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar, hacía ya un mes desde que Yoh había muerto en ese viaje del que Anna tanto recordaba el adiós. Desde entonces vivía con los Asakuras en Izumo. Quienes la habían acogido por el matrimonio que tenía con Yoh.

Había pensado huir, huir de ellos para poder olvidar, pero en esos momentos solo recordaba que ellos eran su única familia. Acababa de amanecer y Anna se paró para salir a caminar por el bosque buscando la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba con Yoh. Todo iba perfecto nadie había despertado o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Tan temprano y ya esta levantada? –Escuchó detrás de ella, instantáneamente volteo para ver quien era quien hablaba.

-Tamao…- El nombre de su acompañante salió de su boca.

-Buenos días señorita Anna quiere que la acompañe?

-Si me harías ese favor- Respondió.

Ambas chicas caminaban por el bosque. Hacía poco que Anna empezaba a ser más amable con Tamao y le agradaba charlar con ella para sacar todo lo que le hacía daño. Un par de semanas atrás habían encontrado un hermoso lugar donde podían estar tranquilamente sin que nadie las molestara.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Asakura…**

Todo estaba calmado, la suave niebla se esparcía por toda la mansión, el trino de los pájaros, todo era tan natural, tan tranquilo… Justo como le gustaba a Yoh sin embargo

el teléfono comenzó a sonar, la señora Kino ya se había levanto así que contestó ella el teléfono…

-Buenos Días, Mansión Asakura.

-Buenos días me podría comunicar con la señorita Anna?

-Por el momento no se encuentra, pero dígame en que le puedo servir?

-Dígale que tiene que se encuentre conmigo en el cementerio lo más pronto posible.

-Muy bien, un momento quien…? -Colgaron el teléfono.

Anna y Tamao acababan de llegar a la mansión y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Tadai ma.- Dijeron las dos.

-Anna, alguien llamó preguntando por ti, quiere que te presentes en el cementerio ahora mismo.

-Pero quien fue quien habló?

-Si quieres saber tienes que ir a ver, Tamao haz el desayuno.

Anna se dirigió a su cuarto para ir por una capa y su rosario, luego salió en dirección al cementerio y cuando llegó vio a…

-Ren?


	2. Una rosa y un rehilete

**Los cambios del corazón.**

**Capítulo 2: Una rosa y un rehilete.**

-Ren?-

-Hola Anna.-

-P-Pero que haces en Japón, acaso las cosas no van bien para la compañía Tao?- Preguntó con incertidumbre Kyouyama.

-Nada de eso, estoy aquí por un asunto más importante, Usui, Ryu, Lyzergh, Chocolove y Fausto me han pedido que fuera yo el que te comunicara este aviso.- La cara de Ren se volvió seria así que Anna se puso atenta a lo que seguía.

-Los grandes espíritus han mandado el aviso de un nuevo torneo entre shamanes. Anna se sorprendió demasiado, como era posible que no le hubieran comunicado nada? Ella aun era la Shaman Queen!

-Ya veo.- Contestó secamente Kyouyama.

-Es por eso que yo vengo a preguntarte, irías con nosotros?- Ren miró a Anna esperando una respuesta.

-Y- yo claro que iré, nadie le pidió permiso a Anna Asakura de hacer un torneo, yo sigo siendo la reina shaman aunque mi Yoh ya haya muerto, pero eso no importa, verdad! Ya no importa- Ahora Anna se encontraba hincada sobre el fango del cementerio y amargas lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos.

-A-Anna, tranquila, no llores…- Dijo Ren acercándose a su amiga.

-Si él, sin mi Yoh ya no importa, ya no importa nada.-Susurró ella.

-Tranquila Anna.- Dicho esto Ren se hincó frente a ella sin importarle ensuciar el traje que llevaba y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

Lluvia caía sobre ellos; Kyouyama lloraba y las nubes también lloraban con ella. Pasaron así un rato hasta que Anna cayó dormida entre los brazos de Tao.

Al darse cuenta, el joven Tao la cargó entre sus brazos y se dispuso a salir del cementerio. La lluvia no cesaba. Ren Tao se encontraba con Anna Asakura entre los brazos frente al portón de la mansión Asakura…

-----------

Todos los amigos de Yoh se encontraban en la mansión Asakura aguardando por el regreso de Tao y Kyouyama…

-Ren que pasó?- Preguntó Horokeu Usui con algo de preocupación .

-Parece que no le gustó la idea.- Dijo Lyzergh.

-Ha dicho que si, pero será mejor afirmar.- Declaró Ren.

Tamao había entrado en la sala, acababa de llegar del cuarto de Anna.

-Como se encuentra doña Anna?- Preguntó Ryu instantáneamente.

-Sigue dormida.- Contestó Tamao.

-Así mejor, dormidita esta tranquilita- Dijo Chocolove cruzando los brazos.

-La muerte de mi nieto le ha causado muchos estragos a Anna.- Habló el señor Yohmei.

-Es cierto desde que el joven Yoh murió, la señorita Anna no ha podido dormir y su ánimo ha decaído mucho, no quiere comer, no quiere nada.- Afirmó Tamamura.

----------

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión, una sombra escuchaba toda lo conversación. Dicha sombra se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de la gran mansión. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y entró a la habitación. Sigilosamente se acercó al futon donde una hermosa rubia descansaba.

-_Te ves más hermosa cuando estas dormida_- Dijo la sombra acariciando suavemente los rubios cabellos de la mujer –_Jamás creí verte así de frágil Anna y todo esto es por mi culpa_-La voz se sinceró –_Tan solo espero el momento en el cual estés conmigo, que me pertenezcas, eres mía Anna_-Y se acercó a la chica; la poca luz de luna que se asomaba en la habitación, caía delicadamente sobre la chica, su blanca piel de porcelana resplandecía exquisitamente y ni que decir de su hermoso cabello rubio. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la joven, la luz de luna reflejó los rasgos de la sombra. Un joven hombre de cabellos castaños, tez morena y ojos negros era el que se atrevía a acercarse a la rubia itako y cuando se disponía a probar sus labios, oyó pasos por el pasillo que iban directo a ese cuarto –_Diablos, será para después, adiós por ahora mi linda Anna- _Se alejó rápidamente de ella rápidamente y al lado de la rubia dejó un rehilete y una rosa roja y después desapareció.

La puerta de abrió lentamente, y en aquel cuarto entraron 2 ancianas figuras.

-Es una lástima que no nos hayan dejado descendencia.- Dijo Kino.

-Así es, Yoh era el último y el más joven, al parecer la familia Asakura verá su perdición al igual que las demás dinastías, si tan solo Hao hubiera sobrevivido.- Dijo Yohmei.

-Por ahora ya no hay tiempo para lamentar, esto fue la voluntad de los grandes espíritus.- Aseguró Kino

-Pero tú crees que sea correcto casarla con alguno de los amigos de Yoh?- Preguntó inocentemente Yohmei.

-Ya no es tiempo para decidir eso, será mejor que ella decida. Dicho esto ambas personas salieron de la habitación.

**Mientras tanto en otra habitación…**

Un joven no podía dormir, daba vueltas por todo el futon, incluso, se paró a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Tan solo recordaba, recordaba a aquel castaño de estúpida sonrisa.

Imágenes, palabras, actos, lo recordaba todo, su serenidad, sus ganas de siempre apoyar a todos. Pero lo que más recordaba era esa petición que les hizo en el aeropuerto…

FlashBack

Era una mañana hermosa, y todos estaban reunidos ahí, Yoh Asakura les había pedido eso, porque les quería decir algo importante.

-Bien y de que se trata?- Preguntó Manta.

-Cuiden a Anna por mí por favor- Fue lo único que Asakura dijo.

-A que se debe esa petición? - Replicaron Ren y Lyzergh. Pero Yoh tan solo respondió con una sonrisa y de inmediato subió al avión.

Fin del FlashBack

El joven de cabello azulado se acostó por fin en el futon.

-Acaso tu ya lo sabías Yoh? Preguntó en voz alta y después de eso lo venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Eran alrededor e las 8:00 am y tan solo faltaba Kyouyama en levantarse y no tardó mucho tiempo en pararse. La figura de la rubia se dejó ver en la puerta, en sus manos traía ambas cosas que la noche anterior el joven castaño le había dejado.

-Quien fue el que me dejó esto?- Preguntó Kyouyama pero nadie contestó. Suspiró entonces.

Después de un rato Tao se atrevió a preguntar.

-Entonces Anna, vienes o no?

-Claro que voy


	3. Que le pasa a Ren?

**Los cambios del corazón.**

**Capítulo 3: Que le pasa a Ren?**

-Claro que voy-

Dos semanas después un avión de la familia Tao salió con dirección a América. Al llegar hicieron el recorrido de la vez pasada, hasta que llegaron al Gran cañón rojo.

-Ya es de noche será mejor que nos quedemos aquí- Dijo la joven peliverde Tao.

-Prendamos una fogata antes de que el frío de la noche nos invada- Dijo Lyzergh.

Y así pasaron la noche todos acostados alrededor de la fogata, sin embargo, una figura los observaba desde lo alto del cañón. Aquella sombra descendió de un hábil salto, la lumbre de la fogata alumbro a aquella sombra: Traía puesta una gran capa negra, su figura era alta, y lo poco que se veía de su cubierta cara era de su nariz hasta su mentón, reflejando su morena piel. Se acercó a aquella joven itako que reposaba plácidamente junto a Tamao y un poco más lejos, Ren Tao descansaba también.

-Vaya Anna, no pensé que vinieras a América- Dijo la figura observando desde un lugar prudente a la joven chica viuda, sin embargo otra sombra apareció a su lado, era un poco más manudita, lo que denotaba que era una figura femenina, los mechones de su plateado cabello que salían de su violeta capa resaltaba su blanca piel de porcelana.

-Aún es peligroso que ella este aquí. –Dijo ella –No sabemos que problemas vaya a causar su presencia. –Exclamo de nuevo

-Tienes razón aun que es muy poco probable que…- Paró.

-Si pero aun así no podemos descartar eso.-

Ambas sombras callaron dejando oír el silencio del cañón. De pronto una presencia un tanto extraña se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- Exclamó la chica.

-Si- Y se fueron dejando aquel campamento solo. De repente una presencia poderosa apareció ahí, con un único objetivo: La rubia itako. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente y exactamente a los pies de esta, que no estaba a dos metros de la fogata aquella figura se posó. Su castaño cabellos resplandecía son el fuego y su morena piel se veía aun más ardiente.

-Anna- Un susurro escapo de sus labios. No pensó en acercarse, no quería romper el encanto de aquella escena. El verla tan solo cubierta por una delgada manta roja la hacía ver con un aire de delicadeza.

–Me hubiera gustado decirte cuan hermosa te ves cuando estas dormida, incluso te ves mejor que cuando estas despierta –sonrió para sus adentros- La verdad eres hermosa de todas las maneras y aun más cuando muestras tu bella desnudez.

Sin embargo aquella sombra sintió que el "ki" de otra persona comenzaba a aumentar, haciendo que se volteara a ver de quien se trataba. Kino Asakura se había levantado sorprendiéndolo.

-Que haces aquí Asakura?- Preguntó la anciana, pero aquella persona no contestó, tan solo se dignó a rodar la fogata y llegar frente a la vieja miko, plantándole un beso en la frente para luego pasar al lado de ella y marcharse en la oscuridad.

–Realmente que es lo que tienen planeado oh grandes espíritus?- Dijo Kino al momento que se acostó para volver a dormir.

Un rato después, pasada la media noche aquella chica que tanto era visitada despertó algo agitada. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, vaya, aquella pesadilla que tanto la atormentaba parecía no querer irse de su mente y sueños. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando el joven Tao se despertó y se sentó a su lado.

-Estas bien?- Preguntó él, sacándola de su trance.

-Ehh? Si- Contestó vagamente.

-Te he notado algo distraída y diferente, algo ahí que te preocupa?- Preguntó educadamente, pero no consiguió una respuesta de la itako –Es por Yoh?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-H-hi- Dicho estola chica volteo al cielo a ver aquella esplendida luna, junto con las estrellas que Yoh, su Yoh tanto admiraba.

-Ya veo, si no puedo hacer nada ya volveré a dormir, buenas noches- Pero no pudo regresar a dormir, Anna la había sujetado suavemente por un brazo, impidiendo que se fuera, no por la fuerza, sino por que le intrigaba saber el por que de la acción.

-No, no te vayas- Dijo ella recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tao, evitando que este viera sus amargas lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando Ren la volteo a ver, sujetando suavemente el mentón de la chica para hacer que lo viera a los ojos. Al ver aquellos profundos ojos negros llenos de tristeza Ren recordó una plática que tuvieron por teléfono Yoh y él justo antes de aquel trágico accidente.

**..: Flashback:..**

El avión ya estaba por aterrizar en el aeropuerto cuando de pronto el teléfono dentro de aquel avión tan lujoso sonó; un sirviente del avión contestó para luego pasarle la llamada a Yoh. El joven Shaman King contestó amablemente pero solo gritos fue lo que recibió…

-Yoh que diablos querías decir con eso?- Preguntó el joven Tao estrenándose a gritos.

-Necesito que cuiden mucho a Anna, sobre todo a ti te lo pido- Contestó Yoh.

-Yoh que diablos es lo que esta pasando?- Pregunto Ren algo exaltado, pero Yoh no contestó aquella pregunta, al contrario siguió con el asunto de Anna.

-Yo se que tu sientes algo bastante fuerte por mi Annita, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que es –Río como de costumbre- Por eso Ren, cuídala mucho, te la confío y por favor hazla feliz. –Exactamente en ese momento colgó-

-Vaya se dio cuenta, Yoh me sorprendes –Se dijo para si mismo un sonrojado Ren, pero exactamente al momento de colgar aquel accidente pasó, aquel maldito accidente que tomó la vida del Shaman King, de Yoh…

**..: Fin del Flashback:..**

-Ren, por que… porque pasó?- Preguntó Anna más para ella que para Ren.

-Supongo que es por que tenía que pasar, Anna- Contestó Ren.

-Como puedes decir eso? Aquel comentario que hizo el joven Tao, logró que más lágrimas escurrieran de aquellos bellos ojos y que la chica se enfadase. Ren tan solo la volteo a ver para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Perdón, no fue mi intensión hacerte llorar- Dijo Tao escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello de Anna. Pero Anna lo separó lentamente de ella.- Sucede algo?-

-No seas tonto, nadie me puede hacer llorar- Dijo ella con un lindo rosa en sus mejillas, Tao no pudo evitar sonreír para luego robarle un beso a aquella mujer frente a el, dejándola más que sorprendida y no era la única. Un poco más lejos, un par de ojos los observaba, aquella los veía sorprendida y con algo de rabia.

-Tan solo esperen, ya llegará el momento- Dijo y se fue.

Mientras tanto Anna tan solo atinó a separarse a aquel joven de dorados ojos, para luego observar que aquel que se atrevió a acariciar sus labios ya se había recostado a su lado para luego para volver a dormir.

-Descarado- Dijo ella sonriendo e imitándolo para tratar de dormir tranquilamente…

_**Mientras no muy lejos de ahí.**_

-Ya verá, dentro de muy poco sucederá y nadie la podrá evitar, dejemos que se encariñe más y ya veremos quien la gana.- Resonó la misma voz que contempló aquel repentino beso..

**Continuará…**

Creo que casi llevo un mes desde que no escribía ningún capitulo de mis dos fics, gomene, es que estoy preparando otro fic junto con una amiga, también de Shaman King, pero apenas tenemos el primer cap. Y faltan los pequeños detalles, pero no se desesperen dentro de poco podrán leerlo, junto con las continuaciones de mis dos fics.

Espero que les allá agradado este capítulo, que dentro de poco comenzarán las batallas.

No olviden dejar sus reviews.

Ciao


	4. Shaman Queen

**Los cambios del corazón.**

**Capítulo 4: Shaman Queen**

Esa noche Asakura Anna pudo dormir tranquila… no sabía muy bien por que solo que una gran tranquilidad se albergaba en su ser… desde que la noche anterior Tao Ren tomo de sus labios aquel beso. La rubia sonrió, ya estaban cerca de la aldea apache les faltaba ya poco pero de pronto resonó la voz de Kino..

-Basta de caminar, tengo hambre- Y la anciana se sentó en donde estaba..

-Pero Kino… si comimos hace poco n ñU- Contestó el esposo de esta el cual recibió un bastonazo en la cara.

-Tamao prepara el almuerzo, me muero de hambre…

-S-si Kino-sama- La pelirosada sacó todas las cosas de la comida..

-Comida!!! Por fin ¬ - Un joven peliazul de peinado alocado comenzó a babear

-Hoto Hoto cuando vas a dejar de ser tan glotón?!- Preguntó un fastidiado Tao.

-Cuando te dejes de peinar así chino- Lo miro asesinamente

-Que dijiste puercoespín?

-Lo que oíste chico tiburón- Ambos se mataban con la mirada y de pronto una pelea típica de ellos comenzó, algunos se carcajeaban con el simple hecho de verlos pelear como en años atrás, mientras otros se disgustaban cada vez más..

-Pueden dejar de pelearse de una buena vez?!! Parecen niños chiquitos!!!!-Grito la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una venita le brincaba en la frente..

-El empezó- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se volvían a pelear y Anna solo suspiro dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba algo…

**..:Flash Back:..**

Era una tarde calorosa en la pensión Asakura estaban todos reunidos en aquella tarde… Fue a los pocos días de que él Shaman King se había casado con su hermosa rubia Kyouyama Anna. Como de costumbre todos conversaban mientras la nueva Asakura comía galletas mientras veía la televisión.

-Oye ese era mi pedazo de pastel!!!-Gritó un enojado Usui

-Tu ya te comiste mas de lo que te tocaba ¬¬ - Contestó Oyamada mientras escondía su pastel..

-No es justo ¬¬ no he comido mucho-

-Nooooooooooo, por eso te acabaste el arroz, el curry, el ramen, el pastel – Contestó sarcástico un irritado Ren Tao

-Tu cállate chinito

-Ey solo digo la verdad-

-No soy un glotón ¬¬#

-Quien dice que no?

-Que dijiste?!!!

-Lo que oíste!!!- Y se comenzaron a pelear unos animaban a uno y otros al otro…

-Jijiji es típico de ellos- Sonó la voz de Yoh mientras se arrascaba la cabeza y sonreía divertido

-Son caso perdido, no es así don Yoh?-Pregunto Ryu

-Si pué no tienen remedio- Dijo Chocolove mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Jijiji déjalos… es una muestra de su amistad-Dijo dando una de sus típicas risitas, Anna solo cerro las galletas y se levantó..

-Haber par de tontos!!!!! Quieren dejar de hacer eso de una buena ves?!!!!

-El empezó- Señalaron mutuamente, a Anna le brincó una venita en la frente y tomo a Manta de la cabeza para hacer su técnica especial 1 y lo lanzó contra Ren y luego utilizo su técnica especial dos, golpeando a Horo dejándolos en el piso mientras Yoh reía nervioso

-Asakura… asegúrate que no vuelva a ocurrir- Le acaricio una mejilla y luego le dio un corto beso para luego subir a su habitación compartida.

**..:Fin Flash Back:..**

-Yoh…- Sonrió levemente mientras elevaba su cara al cielo entonces sintió una mirada encima detrás de ella… se giro pero no había nadie… se giro de nuevo y se fue a comer con los demás… Después siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron la puerta azul, Anna dijo algo en apache y entonces todos entraron….

La aldea estaba desierta todos se habían reunido en la zona oeste… Explicando por que de nuevo los apaches habían llamado a los shamanes que habían participado en el torneo anterior por medio del oráculo virtual… y había nuevos shamanes que habían sido examinados…Anna se enojó un poco y fueron a donde todos estaban….Al ir caminando hasta el centro todos murmuraban al ver a la hermosa rubia de majestuoso porte que al estar dentro de la aldea sus ropas cambiaron por unas elegantes ropas apaches…

Todos sabían quien era ella, ella la Shaman Queen… Anna Asakura…. Por donde pasaba todos retrocedían y hacían reverencias hasta que llegó donde estaba la Señora Goldva ((creo que se escribe así xD))

-Vaya Anna… llegaste… la mayoría de la población shamanica opta por que se haga otro torneo ya que el Shaman King no tiene descendiente…

-Y lo hicieron sin preguntarme-Dijo con frialdad

-La aldea también esta de acuerdo….

-La aldea debe estar loca en tomar una decisión sin consultarme- Dijo con más frialdad y se alejó del lugar

**Continuará…**

Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen - Casi un año sin escribir T-T no tenia tiempo y la mente seca… pero pronto ya tomará forma este fic lo juro… y espero que sigan la lectura ya que se pondrá interesante…

Onegai dejen reviews…T-T se que los que siguen esta lectura me querrán matar T-T haganlo si quieren

Nos vemos


	5. No, no puede ser

**Los cambios del corazón**

**Cap.5: No, no puede ser…**

La rubia caminaba indignada hacia la casa que le correspondía la cual era un poco más grande que las demás, ahí podía albergar a todos sus acompañantes. Si, estaba indignada… molesta? Si también pero también estaba dolida…Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, alejándose de los demás. Iba concentrada, si muy concentrada, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado en el bosque…

Cuando se cansó paró de caminar.

-Están tontos o que? Quien diablos se crees?!- Gritó molesta- Quien diablos se creen esos idiotas? Porque Yoh? Porque?- pregunto derramando lágrimas, sin contar con que alguien la veía, siguió llorando hasta que se cansó de llorar para dar paso al sueño mientras aquella persona que la veía se acercó a la rubia, sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro y se sentó junto a la chica mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la rubia en sus brazos y la miraba con ternura.

-Anna- suspiro mientras le acariciaba la rubia cabellera, y después su blanco rostro, su cuello pasando por la unión de los pechos, después el perfecto abdomen deteniéndose en el vientre de la chica, el cual comenzó a acariciar con lentitud en tanto la chica suspiraba levemente.

**..:Sueño de Anna:..((más bien recuerdos xD))**

Ahí estaba ella, vestida de blanco frente aquel espejo, mientras Tamao se encargaba del cabello de la rubia.

-Parece que hoy es un día muy especial para usted señorita- Dujo la pelirosada terminando de hacerle un hermoso peinado a la rubia, uno que iba muy de acuerdo con el blanco kimono de la chica.

-Si, el día que por tantos años había estado esperando por tantos, tantos años- Dijo Anna vagamente.

-Me alegro que por fin su sueño se cumpla- Dijo Tamamura un poco nostálgica

-Tamao, yo lo siento… En verdad lo siento-

-No se preocupe, usted es la más indicada para ser la esposa del Shaman King… del joven Yoh- Le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-De verdad espero que encuentres a alguien para ti, alguien verdaderamente especial.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- Miro el reloj de pulsera que traía… Ya era hora, termino de ponerle el velo a la joven.- Suerte señorita Anna.

Anna solo sonrió y se levantó yendo a donde el evento…

-Uy estoy nervioso jijiji- Un joven castaño vestido de ropas especiales japonesas se arrasco la cabeza mientras reía nervioso.

-Ja soportaste la pelea de shamanes y no soportas unos minutos para tu boda?- Preguntó con sarcasmo Horo horo el cual le dio un codazo a Ren como para que le siguiera el juego pero este lo miro con fastidio.

-Es que… no lo puedo evitar- Se sonrojo levemente, así es Yoh Asakura, Shaman King y joven de 19 años se casaba ese día. La afortunada? Su prometida Anna Kyouyama, se sentía nervioso, no lo podía evitar…Amaba a Anna con todo su corazón y por fin ese día se unirían para siempre.

-Eres un tonto- Río Horo poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ji lo se- Sonrío Yoh, cuando de pronto se escuchó la música de entrada para la novia, Kyouyama Anna estaba por entrar al templo, bueno al jardín del templo ya que eran demasiados los invitados… pocos minutos después…

-Asakura Yoh, aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?- Pregunto el sacerdote.

-Si, acepto- Yoh le tomó una mano a la rubia con fuerza provocando que Anna se sonrojara un poco y lo volteara a ver.

-Y tú Kyouyama Anna, aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo?-

-Si- Dijo simple pero firmemente.

-Y ahora por el poder que se me ha dado yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Yoh se puso nervioso más aun así estaba tan feliz, y se unieron en un tierno beso mientras los aplausos se oían.

**..: Mundo Real:..**

En el mismo instante que Anna soñaba el beso, la persona que la abrazaba la besó… pero el gusto no le duro mucho ya que las voces de los acompañantes de la hermosa señorita sonaron cercanas.

-Maldición- Susurro y le beso la frente, la soltó y desapareció; al poco rato la compañía se hizo presente.

-Oh cielos Anna!- Tao Ren se aproximó rápidamente tomándola en brazos- Anna, Anna despierta- la sacudió levemente y la ojinegra abrió sus penetrantes ojos.

-Tengo que ir con los grandes espíritus- Dijo y sin más, se fue hacia el lugar sagrado, lentamente pensando en Yoh, los demás la siguieron, pero al llegar al lugar donde los grandes espíritus ponen a prueba la esencia de cada quien, Anna pidió que no entraran con ella.

-Pero, Anna…- Reclamó el heredero Tao.

-No la contradigas o la bruja te matará- Río por lo bajo Horo el cual recibió un tremendo golpe.

-Cállate- Dijo con frialdad la Shaman Queen.

-Anna- Dijo Lyzergh.

-Banana- Completó Chocolove, llevándose un golpe que le dejó morado el ojo

-Vaya así demuestras tu amistad- Dijo Usui sobándose

-Cállense y quédense aquí- Entró en aquel lugar caminando lentamente, recordando el pasado, cuando desesperada trato de salvar a Yoh de las garras de Hao, aquel shaman de gran fuerza, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero siguió caminando, se sentía vigilada, más no hizo caso, simplemente siguió caminando y caminando, hasta que llegó frente a los grandes espíritus, hizo una leve reverencia y dio la vuelta a estos.

-Yo, Kyouyama Anna, Quero que me dejen ver al espíritu del Shaman King Yoh Asakura- Dijo ella autoritaria sentándose frente a estos, más no obtuvo reacción, frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos, estuvo ahí un buen rato, un muy buen rato pero nada, se enojó y se levantó y al darse vuelta casi se desmaya al ver al Shaman King recargado en un pilar.

-No tenías que venir hasta acá Anna –Le sonrió- Con tus habilidades era más que suficiente para traerme del más allá, koi- Se acerco un poco, Anna corrió hasta él pero ya cuando iba a abrazar Yoh la paró y negó con la cabeza.

-No Annita, no es muy prudente que me abrases, mi alma podría absorber la tuya y llevarla al más allá- Le sonrió más mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-No importa Yoh, sin ti ya nada vale, nada completamente, nadie me necesita y… - Pero no pudo finalizar ya que el Shaman King la interrumpió.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro que nadie te necesita- Le sonrió un poco más.

-Los shamanes ya no me necesitan, ya que están organizando un nuevo torneo, pronto se decidirá el próximo Shaman King y ya no me necesitarán más- Dijo ella un poco distante.

-Pero yo no estoy hablando de ellos jijiji- Soltó una de sus típicas y desesperantes risitas-

-Entonces Yoh? –Preguntó ella asombrada.

-Son dos personas las que te necesitan- Dijo él, Anna volteo a verse el vientre y lo acaricio como preguntando acerca de un posible embarazo pero el Shaman King rió- tampoco hablo de bebés Anna- Anna lo volteo a ver interrogante pero el dio media vuelta- Sabes? El más allá es tan tranquilo jijiji, puedo escuchar música de Bob con solo pensarlo y estoy con mi madre, pero hay veces que extraño mi vida aquí de verdad que si, extraño a mis amigos, mis audífonos pero sobre todo te extraño a ti Anna, MI Anna, ten cuidado en cada decisión que tomes, pero cuento con que él te protegerá de todo- Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Él? Yoh de que hablas?-Preguntó Anna acercándose más.

-Ya verás Annita, ya verás- Le sonrió- Oh, ya se hace tarde, gomen Annita tengo que irme- Dijo mandándole un beso.

-No espera… Yoh!!-Pero el Shaman ya se había desaparecido.

-Si, déjame hablando sola- Dijo ella al aire y se giro de nuevo hacia la salida cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Je si es de mala educación dejar hablando a tan hermosa dama- Anna miro hacia arriba atónita y sus pupilas se contrajeron al verlo… Si al gemelo de su esposo, al apuesto y sexy moreno, al poderoso shaman, si a Asakura Hao, el shaman de fuego, al cual se le mecían sus cabellos al compás del viento, su arrogante sonrisa no había cambiado mucho.

-No, no puede ser…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la hermosa rubia

_**Continuará**__**…**_

**Bueno un capítulo más para este fic que no me acuerdo ya hace cuanto que no lo actualizaba… pero… por fin apareció Hao Asakura… el sexy shaman de fuego xD tengo pensado algo interesante… y ponerle lemon HaoxAnna pero… debería de ponerle un lime RenxAnna? Ustedes que opinan…. No dejen de leer… y no olviden dejar reviews onegai**


	6. Todo a su tiempo

_Hola mis lectores, lamento muchisisisisismo la tardanza, no fue intencional TOT pero mi musa escapó y la tuve que perseguir y bueno, me gustaría aclarar que este fic estaba basado originalmente en el anime, ya que es lo que la mayoría conoce o.o pero… yo tengo todos los tomos del manga y bueno…he leído ya el Kang Zeng Bang [la obra de Shaman King completamente terminada] así que a partir de ahora… combinare anime con manga… hum, en mi profile les dejo los links para que lean el manga de Shaman King y el Kang Zeng Bang… Ahora si!!!! Que continúe la función!!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Los cambios del corazón**

**Cáp.6: Todo a su tiempo**

-**Ha pasado bastante tiempo Anna**- En un ágil salto, el Asakura ya estaba a unos metros de la itako, quien impresionada, no podía mover ni un solo músculo- **De verdad te sorprende tanto verme? **–El shaman alzó una ceja

El ambiente parecía cambiar, transformándose de pronto en una especie de pirámide, cubierta con varios árboles tropicales, estaban rodeados de una espesa selva muy parecida a la amazónica… y en la cumbre de la pequeña pirámide se veía un pequeño trono.

La ropa de aquel ser también comenzó a cambiar… la capa que cubría su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse fuertemente y un viento azotador comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que la rubia se cubriera la cara de la ventisca… cuando esta cesó dejo ver al muchacho con su capa envuelta en sus caderas y arrastrando hasta el suelo, con su perfecto y moreno torso al descubierto, el solo estiro los brazos perezosamente y sonrió.

-**Que…que ha pasado? Do…donde estamos?** –Kyouyama miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la espesa selva… y estaban dentro de una especie de burbuja a parte de todo.-

-**Estamos en la sala del Rey Shaman, en el continente Mu₁** –Explico tranquilamente Hao mientras se sentaba en los pies de las escaleras- **No me vengas con que Yoh no te dijo?** –sonrió de lado—

-**Decirme que?** – Le dijo desconfiada, viéndolo a los ojos.

Más el chico solo suspiro y cerro los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, a pesar de sentir desconfianza y tenia que admitirlo… cierto temor, la chica se acerco al apache, lo miraba directo al rostro a pesar que el no tuviera abiertos los ojos, los cuales, al sentirla más de cerca, se abrieron… Observándola, estudiándola, hundiéndola en su profundidad y tristeza, la rubia se acerco y se sentó cerca de el, de pronto se sentía tranquila y cómoda estando con el.

-**No es adecuado que yo te lo diga**- La observo uno instantes más y luego miro el cielo artificial – **Además Anna…** --calló.

-**Además que?** –Se acercó a el tratando de mirarle los ojos con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que le dijera las cosas a medias, o las decía o mejor ni mencionarlas

-**Deberías de dejar de sentiré Reina…**--Anna abrió los ojos de par en par… Y que? Ahora se suponía que el podía aparecer de la nada y darle órdenes? El shaman sintió el aura iracunda y se sentó viéndola a los ojos, mas la chica no tardo más de 5 segundos cuando ya tenía la mano elevada lista para abofetearlo… Tomó vuelo, mucho vuelo y soltó el golpe el cual nunca pudo llegar al lugar donde se suponía debía de estar, la mano masculina había parado la atrevida acción y como prevención extra y experiencia pasada, sujeto la otra mano de la rubiecita y en un movimiento rápido la jaló hacia el y la abrazo, inmovilizándola así.

-**SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!!!!!!!!**- A pesar de saber que sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, ella siguió retorciéndose de rabia entre los brazos del chico.

-**Eaa Annita tranquila**—le dijo suave al oído colocándole el cuero cabelludo erizado… tanta cercanía la colocaba nerviosa, sentir el cálido pero fresco aliento del joven contra su cual, sus fuertes y hábiles manos envolviéndola en una prisión y a pesar de traer el típico vestido largo negro que la caracterizaba, podía sentir perfectamente en su espalda el torso duro y los músculos marcados. Cerro los ojos y sintió como ella misma inconscientemente se giraba hasta quedar frente a frente al perfecto rostro del shaman y esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera en sus labios…Era demasiado para ella.

-**Basta** –Fue lo que logró articular antes de perderse más en los encantos de aquel joven y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo empujo ligeramente, haciendo que la soltara permitiendo que el chico soltara una sonrisa socarrona y de nuevo se volviera a sentar con mirada tranquila.

-**Pronto Anna, pronto se te revelara todo aunque… puede que no te guste nada**- Se levanto y fue a sentarse a aquel trono-

-**Me ha llamado Hao-sama?** –De pronto sonó la voz de aquella anciana líder de los apaches, Goldva.

-**Acompaña a la niña a su habitación, y busca a los demás, hoy habrá una cena a la fogata**- Le sonrió amablemente, haciendo parpadear a la rubia… Ese no era el Hao que recordaba, Goldva la tomo con delicadeza de un brazo, halándola con ella para que la siguiera pero la rubia no podía quitarle de encima la mirada a aquel shaman de largos cabellos y tranquila sonrisa, hasta que su visión se vio interrumpida por las puertas de piedra que se cerraron frente ella

oOoOoOoOoOo

-**Así que nunca se lo dijiste eh?** - Todos estaban en silencio, reunidos en una chocita de la aldea parche, aquella persona que había hablado estaba en una esquina de la habitación, Tao Ren…

Las miradas se dirigieron al espectro que estaba frente ellos, que se veía claramente decaído pero negó.

-**Y que esperabas Yoh? A pesar que ella estuvo también ahí, recuerdas perfectamente aquella caída que tuvo que le hizo olvidar algunas cosas**- Esta vez la voz que sonó severa fue la de Pascal Avaf [Es el segundo espíritu acompañante de Chocolove, era un Indígena mesoamericano, no estoy segura si Maya o Peruano, que lucho hace 500 años en la Shaman Fight y fue asesinado por Hao, es de los espíritus mas fuertes y mas sabios], el pequeño espíritu giro su cabeza hacia Yoh y se cruzó de brazos. –**Es por eso que sigues en este mundo dando vueltas muchacho, tu conciencia no te deja tranquilo.**

-**Es cierto pero esperaba nunca decírselo** – El shaman castaño bajo la mirada- **Contaba con que no sería necesario decirlo… Hasta después cuando ambos pasáramos a mejor vida juntos, pero… no contaba con que yo me iría antes y mucho menos que Hao apareciera de nuevo. **–Aquello les erizo la piel a todos.

-**Como que Hao ha vuelto?** – Fue Lyzerg quien logro articular palabra.

-**Tal como se oye…** - Todos se sobre saltaron al oír aquella voz… Yoh soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a aquel gato que residía en su collar de garras.

-**Matamune** – Yoh volvió a suspirar y el gato brinco elegantemente en una cama, con la pipa en una pata y aspiro un poco de la pipa y luego soltó el humo, para abrir los ojos.

-**Asakura Hao ha regresado por capricho de los grandes espíritus, ya no solo para cumplir su trabajo espiritualmente, sino físicamente también **–Volteo a ver a Yoh quien se sonrojo un poco. –**Sabes que tus abuelos siguen sin perdonarles eso**- Todos parpadearon y una gotita les rodo por la cabeza mas el Asakura solo rio nerviosamente. – **Es mucho el agradecimiento de los grandes espíritus con ustedes que se le permitió regresar, aunque no entiendo porque…?**

-**Ey un momento**- La tosca voz de Horokeu resonó interrumpiendo como de costumbre encendiendo la irritación del Tao, quien se le lanzo encima, haciendo reír a todos, recordando los viejos momentos. Pascal y Matamune solo suspiraron sonriendo levemente. –**De que están hablando, dejen de hablar en clave **– Rezongó Horo soltándose un poco del ahorcamiento de Ren

El ojinegro se encogió de hombros con una amable sonrisa.

-**Vamos Yoh, cuéntanos que sucede** – Esta vez fue el chico Oyamada quien interrumpió tratando de comprender con expresión preocupada, Yoh le acaricio la cabeza suavemente- **Todo a su tiempo pequeñín **–Fue lo que oyeron antes de que Yoh se desvaneciera en la nada, junto a el Matamune también desapareció.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí un poco tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir el pequeño Asakura , mas luego tocaron a la puerta y Manta fue quien se levanto para recibir a aquel desconocido visitante. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con las dos nietas de Goldva [lo siento, no logro recordar sus nombres]

-**Por favor, síganos, han sido invitados a una cena con los **apaches - Hicieron una leve reverencia, los chicos parpadearon pero asintieron, yendo con las chicas, quienes los guiaron a un templo cerca de la entrada al territorio de los grandes espíritus, dentro del templo se podrían apreciar artesanías de civilizaciones antiguas y al fondo había un estilo de embudo en el suelo, las chicas se pararon a los costados del embudo- **Por favor** – Les señalaron el agujero en medio del embudo. Los chicos parpadearon y se vieron entre si así que una de las gemelas se aventó para demostrar que no era una trampa ni nada por el estilo, después se aventó la otra.

-**Bueno si no hay de dos, fuera bombas**!!!!! –HoroHoro tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se arrojo, jalando con el a Ren, quien jalo a Chocolove, quien jalo a Manta y Manta a Lyzerg. –**Si, levanten las manos levanten las manos!!!!!!** - De nuevo grito el Ainú entre carcajadas mientras los tres últimos iban abrazados pegando de gritos y el Tao solo estaba en posición de flor de loto con los ojos cerrados. Una luz se vio al extremo del pasaje, anunciando que pronto llegarían a su destino y así fue, aterrizaron sobre un montón de paja para hacer la caída más blandita, al estar todos fue Goldva quien los recibió.

-**Señores, por favor síganme, la comida les** **aguarda** - El Usui iba a hacer una expresión referida a eso, pero el puño de Ren fue más rápido estampándose contra su cara mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y le brincaba la venita de la frente.

-**Cállate ù0ú##** -Fue lo que dijo Ren, cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo a Goldva, Chocolove se acuclilló frente a Horo picándolo con una rama, para ver si seguía vivo, y este solo soltaba baba.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Unos minutos mas tarde, los guerreros y el humano fueron sentados alrededor de la fogata, en una espaciosa mesa curva, que daba frente a otra mesa con dos tronos, en el más grande se encontraba el Asakura viéndolos con una sonrisa divertida.

-**Hao** –Fue un murmullo de Lyzerg lo que hizo que los cinco colocaran una mirada gélida, la cual hizo suspirar a el moreno y apoyo su cabeza en una mano.

-**Por que esas caras largas? No es de su agrado la comida? **–Cuatro lo seguían viendo con esa mirada gélida y otro más parecía buscar algo-

-**Donde está Anna?** –El Tao se levanto señalándolo con su espada, con esa mirada tan calculadora suya, la cual hizo reír a Hao pero la mirada de ese demonio adquirió un toque de malicia.

-**Tranquilo Romeo, la chica vendrá pronto** –Sonrió- **ha ido a cambiarse. **–Dicho eso, el poderoso shaman bebió el vino y entrelazo sus dedos, apoyando su cara contra sus manos viéndolos interesado, más luego alzo la vista y se levanto de su asiento. Los demás se giraron para ver lo que el estaba observando casi con devoción e hicieron un enorme esfuerzo para que la mandíbula se mantuviera en su lugar.

Y ahí estaba ella, vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles en rojo y rosa, un obi de color jade con rosado y su largo cabello adornado con un adorno pequeño pero elegantes de flores

-**Anna….** –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya xOx de verdad lo siento mucho TOT no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, pero de pronto como que ya no le encontré el sentido a mis fics y estuve dándole vueltas y vueltas a la idea principal hasta que encontré la luz xD y bueno, primero se destapará mi idea principal, después será un autentico HaoxAnna ya verán, espero que les guste jejejeje

En el próximo cáp habrá Lime!!!! Jejejeje

Y procurare que mi musa no escape de nuevo xD se les quiere

Gracias por leerme no les decepcionare o.o espero xD

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


End file.
